


How The Wheels Tell It

by tombomp



Category: Glorantha, Six Ages: Ride Like the Wind (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tombomp/pseuds/tombomp
Summary: The Riders tell how Hyalor tamed Hippogriff. They claim us Wheels are second best and just stole horses from them. They're wrong. Here's what really happened.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	How The Wheels Tell It

When Hippogriff fell to the ground with her wings ripped off, it was Samnal who came to her side. He told her that what had happened to her was because of reckless freedom and she needed to accept a new way. But Hippogriff was so overtaken by her grief that she refused to accept his words. So Samnal threw the golden chains around her so that she was bound, and as she tried to bolt he held tight. No matter where she travelled she could not shake him as the chains were so strong. After running so much she was completely exhausted she finally accepted to listen to what he had to say.

Samnal told her: "When you flew with Yamsur, you were the victim of his whims. Both of you had 'freedom' and yet you were the one to suffer for it. Freedom will only lead to your destruction. The only way to survive is loyalty and order."

Hippogriff accepted these words, but asked who she should follow and obey if she were to live.

Samnal said: "I obey the ruler of my city, Elmal. He is steadfast and orderly, always ensuring the sun is there for us to follow. The rules he follows passed down from Yelm tell us how to live correctly and as long as we follow them we shall be eternal. "

Hippogriff accepted his wisdom, but asked what the relationship between her and Samnal should now be.

Samnal said: "Us men will tend to your needs and give you protection. You will forever be our partner. In return you will pull us along in great carts so that we can travel faster and drive fear into our enemies. These golden chains symbolise that we are now both yoked to each other, but that the relationship is sacred and of the highest order, showing you the respect you are due."

Hippogriff accepted these words and, realising she was no longer what she was when she had wings, she knew she needed a new name.

Samnal said "From this moment on, your name shall be Gamari."

The new partnership awakened something new in Gamari as she discovered what she was destined to be all along - the first horse. With Samnal, she performed the birthing miracle, causing mares and stallions to spring from the earth. The herd of horses returned to the city, with Gamari pulling Samnal in a magnificent cart that made Samnal tower above her. Some people feared the horses, not realising that new rules can be made to accept new things. Others joined Samnal and were fulsome in their praise for his skillful pact making and for Gamari herself. They became the first Wheels, building chariots for themselves and helping each horse learn their new role.  


Others were jealous of the Wheels but too proud to accept Samnal's superiority in taming Gamari. Under the leadership of Hyalor, they came to Samnal and demanded he give them horses. In the spirit of generosity, Samnal gave them some, but wisely he gave them only the horses which had proved disobedient and troublesome. And for his own amusment did not mention that they needed the Chariot Secret to make use of them properly. Hyalor's people did not show proper gratitude and were baffled by how to make use of the animals. Without the Chariot Secret, they instead tried to ride the horses! Eventually the horses gave in to their persistence, but as they were born from rebellious stock, the newly-named Riders found they were always at risk of being thrown off and they had to put much more effort into training them than us Wheels do with ours. Our horses are obedient and pliable because we were the ones who tamed Gamari.

**Author's Note:**

> Glorantha characters are owned by Chaosium, using them under the Fan Material Policy. Obviously I don't endorse the political views of the Wheels, was just curious about alternative mythology. Maybe more in the future?


End file.
